Summer Break with the PC
by XxWinglessAngelxX
Summary: Its summer for the PC and it might just be the summer that determines there status on the alpha scale for 8th grade. And let me tell you, its not exactly looking great for them.


**A/n: hey, I just finished reading all the clique books and I thought it would be fun to write a fan fic on it :) just to let you know I am absolutely horrible at updating but the more reviews I get, the faster I will. R&R clique lovers! **

**Disclaimer- I didn't make up the Clique… Lisi Harrison did…**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Thursday, August 6

10:40 AM

**MPOV:**

This stinks. I have absolutely nothing to do. Horse riding camp is over, and for a whole two weeks I have nothing planned until school starts again. I paced back and forth trying to think of something to do.

"I could ask Claire to come over. No, wait. She's off with her mom at some place. Alicia is still in Spain, Dylan is on a cruise in the Caribbean, and Kristen is at soccer camp."

I plopped onto my bed causing Bean to get up startled from her purple little throw pillow.

"Bean, have I really become such an LBR!" I whined while picking her up and putting her beside me. She whimpered and snuggled up against my side as if she were trying to comfort me.

"What am I supposed to do when I go back to school?" I said, remembering my new status. If I am this much of an LBR right now, what's going to happen when 8th grade starts! And with Derrington gone….its going to be even worse.

Suddenly, as if someone heard my prayers, the doorbell rang. I quickly ran over to our door and stopped right in front of it. I didn't want to seem as if I was too eager for someone to come and open it to fast. I also didn't want it to seem as if I didn't care for who was on the other side of the door and take too long. I settled for waiting a few seconds by finger combing through my hair and adding another coat of Glossip Girls new summer special, Pink Lemonade. I smoothed down my cream colored DKNY blouse, and then I casually opened the door. Derrington was standing straight in front of me. I felt my palms start to sweat as I stood frozen right where I was.

" Um, hey," he said while nervously scratching the side of his head. "I didn't really expect you to answer the door."

My alpha attitude snapped back. "Why, what do you want?" I said, looking him straight into the eyes. He looked back directly into my eyes for a second and then he looked down. "I wanted to give this back to you."

I glanced down at what was in his stretched out hand. What?! In it was the _M_ brooch I had given him a long time back when we were still an item.

"You still have that?" I heard my voice shake a bit. No, I could not let him see me crack. I'd have to hurry this little meeting up.

"Of coarse I still have it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well whatever the reason is you can take it, cause I don't want it back!" I said while closing the door.

"Wait!" I heard him call out from the other side. "Why did you think I wouldn't have it?"

I just stood there for a second, my back against the door.

"I thought… I thought maybe you had, like, thrown it away or something. That maybe you thought it was a very immature gift.

"Massie, you were never supposed to hear that!" he said.

"Well guess what, I did! What are you gonna do about it?"

"Listen, yes, I thought you were a bit immature at one point, but I knew you would change. You were good like that. The second anyone thought of something bad about you, you would always find a way to prove to them that they were wrong. That was one of the many reasons I liked you. Although, when I saw you hitting it up with Chris during Sky's party that caused me to be pretty angry. Do you really blame me though? You _were_ my date!"

"I know! I wasn't "hitting it up with Chris"! I was trying to set Chris and Sky up together!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Its kind of a long story…." I said, looking down.

"Do you mind coming out so we can talk about it?"

I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. I saw how close I was to Derrington and I quickly gave some space between us by leaning against door.

"Are you saying you never liked Chris."

"Well…."

"I knew it!" he said as he turned around and started to storm off.

"No Derrick! Wait! It was only for a little while. I don't like him anymore though! I like you…"

His pace dropped to a slow walk and then he stopped. "You promise."

"Yes, I promise," I replied back. My alphaness had dramatically dropped within the last few minutes but I didn't care. I just wanted Derrington back. That's all.

He turned around and started walking toward me. He reached for my hand and turned my palm out as if he was going to hand something to me. With his other hand he took out my brooch and placed it in my open hand.

"Oh really? Then help me put this brooch on," he said with a gorgeous side grin on his face.

I, trying not to look scared, waited till he came closer before I reached for the bottom of his shirt and stuck the pin through. He inched a little closer and I held my breath. I tried to pretend I didn't notice and I started pining it up faster. Finally I was done. I looked up at him and realized he wasn't backing away and that I was still leaning against the door.

He inched closer and closer until our bodies were almost touching. He lifted his hands and placed them on the door on both sides of me. I felt my heart start to beat a million times faster as he slowly bent his head so it was level with mine. And then we kissed. His warm lips were on mine and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Instinctively my hands went up and around his neck as did his hands around my waist. However, the second I felt my lips start to get dry I stopped and lifted my face up for some air.

He let go of my waist and backed away then, but he still had that irresistible smile on his face. I let out a small giggle and then pretty soon we both were laughing hysterically.

"Why are we both laughing?" I said, my stomach starting to hurt.

"I don't know! You tell me!" he said.

Eventually the moment died, but I was still happy.

"Um Massie, do you want to come over to my house on Saturday. We could watch a movie or something."

"Sure," I replied, trying to play it cool, "Plus, I still haven't seen your new clean bedroom yet, have I?"

"Kay, then. I'll come pick you up at 5:00 then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

And then he turned around and ran to his bike. I watched him pedal away.

Eh Maaa Gawddddd!! I couldn't wait till Claire got back! I had soo much to tell her.

**A/n: okay, how did you like it? Plz R&R. I like criticism :) **


End file.
